La Novicia Rebelde
G ATP T TE AA Livre PT G | duración = 170 minutos | oscar_anterior = My Fair Lady | oscar_actual = Óscar 1965 | oscar_siguiente = A Man for All Seasons }} The Sound of Music (Sonrisas y lágrimas en España y La novicia rebelde en Latinoamérica) es una película de 1965 dirigida por Robert Wise y protagonizada por Julie Andrews y Christopher Plummer. Basada en el musical de Broadway del mismo nombre (con canciones escritas por Richard Rodgers y Oscar Hammerstein II) y con un guion de Ernest Lehman, la película es una adaptación de la novela La historia de los cantantes de la familia Trapp. Esta novela de María von Trapp tuvo versión cinematográfica en 1956 con el título Die Trapp-Familie. El rodaje de the sound of music tuvo lugar en Salzburgo y en los estudios de la 20th Century Fox en California. La película ganó un Oscar a la Mejor Película y es también uno de los filmes musicales más exitosos de la historia. La imagen de Austria en los Estados Unidos así como en muchos otros países asiáticos y latinoamericanos ha sido, hasta el día de hoy, altamente influenciada por la película. Argumento Pocos meses antes de que Austria fuera anexionada a la Alemania de Hitler, en la ciudad de Salzburgo una novicia llamada María (Julie Andrews) es enviada a casa de un viudo capitán del ejército llamado Von Trapp (Christopher Plummer) para que trabaje como institutriz de sus siete hijos. Allí, la joven entablará amistad con los niños y se enamorará del capitán, que está a punto de casarse con la baronesa Schroeder (Eleanor Parker). Personajes Director del doblaje en España: José Luis Sansalvador. Estudio de doblaje: Voz de España, S.A. (Barcelona). Adaptación de las canciones al español: Ernesto Santandreu (Maestro Damasco). El coro de niños que doblan a los niños Trapp, excepto Lita Torelló, pertenecían a la Coral Sant Jordi. Canciones Toda las canciones llevan la música de Richard Rodgers y las letras de Oscar Hammerstein II. Los pasajes instrumentales fueron adaptados por Irwin Kostal. * "Preludio" y "The Sound of Music" * "Obertura" (Los títulos principales son "The Sound of Music", "Do-Re-Mi", "My Favorite Things", "Something Good" y "Climb Ev'ry Mountain") * "Preludio: Dixit Dominus", "Morning Hymn" (Rex admirabilis y Alleluia, basadas en canciones tradicionales) * "Maria" * "I Have Confidence" (letra y música de Rodgers) * "Sixteen Going On Seventeen" * "My Favorite Things" * "Salzburg Montage" * "Do-Re-Mi" * "The Sound of Music" * "The Lonely Goatherd" * "Edelweiss" * "The Grand Waltz" * "Ländler" * "So Long, Farewell" * "Processional Waltz" * "Goodbye Maria/How Can Love Survive Waltz" * "Edelweiss Waltz" * "Entr'acte" * "Climb Ev'ry Mountain" * "My Favorite Things" * "Something Good" (letra y música de Rodgers) * "Processional" (instrumental) y "Maria" * "Sixteen Going On Seventeen" (reprise) * "Do-Re-Mi" * "Edelweiss" * "So Long, Farewell" * "Climb Ev'ry Mountain" (reprise) * "Títulos finales" El compositor Oscar Hammerstein II murió en 1959, un par de años antes de que se empezara a producir la película. Richard Rodgers entonces tuvo que escribir las letras de dos canciones que se añadieron al repertorio: "Something Good" y "I Have Confidence". "Something Good" remplazó a la canción romántica original "An Ordinary Couple", ya que no le gustaba a Rodgers. "I Have Confidence" fue escrita para rellenar el espacio en el que María se muda a la mansión de los von Trapp. Durante ese segmento, Julie Andrews atraviesa un arco, y en ese momento es posible observar a la verdadera María von Trapp, a una de sus hijas (Rosmarie) y a una de las hijas de Werner. El día que se filmó esa escena, la verdadera familia von Trapp llegó de visita inesperadamente al set de filmación y Wise les ofreció que aparecieran como figurantes en la película. Durante esa escena, Julie Andrews se tropezó y el director decidió dejar el espontáneo traspiés para darle más carácter al personaje de María von Trapp. right|249px Historia real La familia von Trapp existió en la vida real y la película está basada en sus aventuras. En la película, la acción transcurre en 1938, pero en la vida real, Maria se casó con el capitán en 1927 y vivió hasta 1938 con su marido y los niños en Salzburgo. Maria llegó a la familia en 1926 como gobernante de su tocaya Maria, enferma de escarlatina. Los hijos del Capitán von Trapp eran realmente siete (nacieron otros tres después, hijos de María Augusta). No huyeron a través de las montañas hacia Suiza (lo cual desde Salzburgo es imposible y sólo los hubiera acercado a Hitler en Obersalzberg) sino que María planeó una gira a América, y así fueron cómodamente en tren a Italia. De Italia siguieron a Londres y de ahí finalmente lograron emigrar a los Estados Unidos. Alli siguieron cantando durante años, pero dejaron de cantar cuando el grupo empezaba a tener miembros de fuera de la familia. Estrenos internacionales * Reino Unido: 29 de marzo, 1965 * Australia: 17 de abril, 1965 * Japón: 19 de junio, 1965 * Hong Kong: 11 de noviembre, 1965 * Argentina: 1 de diciembre, 1965 * Suecia: 9 de diciembre, 1965 * Finlandia: 17 de diciembre, 1965 * España: 20 de diciembre, 1965 (Sonrisas y lágrimas) * Dinamarca: 20 de diciembre, 1965 * Italia: 30 de diciembre, 1965 (Tutti insieme appassionatamente) * Francia: 17 de febrero, 1966 ( La mélodie du bonheur) * Noruega: 7 de abril, 1966 Además, la película se adaptó para varios países, incluyendo Alemania y Austria (Meine Lieder, Meine Träume), Portugal (Música no Coração), Brasil (A Noviça Rebelde), Italia (Tutti insieme Appassionatamente), Países Bajos (De mooiste muziek), España (Sonrisas y Lágrimas), Grecia (Η μελωδία της ευτυχίας), Israel (צלילי המוזיקה'' o Tzeliley ha-muzika''), Arabia Saudita (صوت الموسيقى o Saut al-musiqa), Hispanoamérica (La Novicia Rebelde), Irán (اشکها و لبخندها o Ashkha va labkhandha), Eslovenia (Moje pesmi, moje sanje), Yugoslavia (Moje pesme, moji snovi) y Tailandia (มนต์รักเพลงสวรรค์). El musical de Broadway La historia de María Trapp pronto se hizo famosa en el mundo entero cuando la baronesa publicó sus memorias en 1949, una vez derrotado el nazismo. Mary Martin, una estrella de Broadway, había visto un filme alemán sobre la familia Trapp y quiso convertirlo en musical, si bien al hacerlo ocultaron deliberadamente al público que los protagonistas, afectados por la crisis económica de los años treinta, habían tenido que convertir su mansión en una residencia. Richard Rodgers y Oscar Hammerstein II consiguieron la licencia para representar la obra que alcanzó las 1443 funciones, haciéndose con seis premios Tony. En 1960, y a pesar de la muerte de Hammerstein, Hollywood decidió convertir la obra en una película. El rodaje Tras rechazar la oferta de la Universal, Richard Rodgers apostó por confiar el proyecto a la 20th Century Fox, compañía que estaba prácticamente arruinada después del rodaje de Cleopatra. Para la elección de director, entre los directores contratados por el estudio figuraba Robert Wise, quien ya había logrado un gran éxito comercial y crítico con la adaptación de "West Side Story". Sin embargo Wise alegó que no le interesaba el proyecto. El responsable de la compañía Darryl Zanuck tanteó entonces a William Wyler y a Billy Wilder, aunque sin convencerlos. Zanuck volvió entonces a presionar a Wise, cuyo anterior proyecto tuvo que posponerse porque su protagonista (Steve McQueen) había enfermado. A pesar de ello el director renegó de «la sacarina de la obra, la cual era imposible de eliminar al completo». No obstante, al poder trabajar con sus colaboradores de West Side Story —Saul Chaplin, Ernest Lehman y Boris Leven— terminó aceptando. Para los papeles protagonistas, y en concreto para el de Maria, se pensó en Mary Martin, pero ésta no podía encarnar a la protagonista ya que para entonces contaba con cincuenta y cinco años imposibles de disimular en una pantalla de cine. Por aquellos días, el público empezaba a acudir a los primeros pases de "Mary Poppins"; el nombre de Julie Andrews empezaba a sonar entre la profesión, pero su escasa fama, sumada al hecho de que en 1962 satirizó la historia de los Trapp en televisión junto a Carol Burnett, hacían que tuviera difícil conseguir el papel. Pero, aún con estas dificultades, y pese a la oposición de la Baronesa y de Rodgers, Julie Andrews fue María Trapp gracias a la insistencia de Wise, y todo ello por la suma de 225.000 dólares. Una vez conseguida la protagonista, había que conseguir los intérpretes para los papeles del Capitán Von Trapp y la Baronesa. En este sentido, Wise también mantuvo su criterio al defender a Christopher Plummer en lugar de Dean Martin, y a Eleanor Parker, cuya estrella se había apagado años antes, por encima de Doris Day o Debbie Reynolds. Para la versión cinematográfica, Rodgers decidió eliminar tres canciones del libreto original, aunque también incluyó dos nuevas: "I Have Confidence" y "Something Good". En la primavera de 1964 se inició el rodaje. Los niños seleccionados para interpretar a los hijos del Capitán carecían de una confianza que Andrews intentó infundirles. Asimismo las lluvias lograron retrasar un poco el rodaje y, por si fuera poco, sus efectos sobre el suelo dificultaron la labor de la actriz principal en la escena de apertura de la película. Además, Debbie Turner, la niña que interpretaba a Martha von Trapp de 7 años, perdió todos sus dientes en plena filmación; un dentista tuvo que implantarle una dentadura postiza en una sola noche. La Baronesa Trapp trabajó como figurante por veinte dólares en la escena en la que se grababa la despedida del Capitán; de esta manera conoció personalmente a Julie Andrews, cuya popularidad entre el equipo irritaba a Christopher Plummer, y cuya voz en las escenas de canto fue sustituida. A pesar de que el actor se refirió al filme durante mucho tiempo como The Sound of the Mocus (literalmente, 'el sonido de los mocos'), finalmente volvería a formar pareja con Andrews en el telefilme En el estanque dorado. Aún con todos esos percances, el presupuesto sólo se incrementó en un millón de dólares sobre los ocho del montante inicial, cifra bastante económica si se considera que para el año 1969 la película ya había recaudado 115 millones de dólares.De acuerdo con la web boxofficemojo, la película se encuentra en tercer lugar en las listas de mayor número de entradas vendidas (142.415.400) y en recaudación acumulada con la inflación actualizada en los Estados Unidos (911.458.400$), sólo por detrás de Lo que el viento se llevó y La guerra de las galaxias. Esto, unido al éxito de ventas de entradas, cintas de video, laserdiscs, DVDs y a sus frecuentes pases en televisión en todo el mundo, hacen que tenga el calificativo de «la película más vista producida por un estudio de Hollywood», según Amazon.uk. La noche de los Óscar Los estrenos de la película se celebraron en Minneapolis y Nueva York. Al término de este último, el pintor español Salvador Dalí exclamó: «Julie Andrews es tan buena actriz como yo pintor». La crítica atacó la película por resultar «empalagosa», pero finalmente, impulsada por el favor de la taquilla,Entre 1965 y 1970, la película fue la más taquillera de la historia, por encima de Lo que el viento se llevó. En 1970, esta película fue reeditada y volvió a batir el registro que tenía Sonrisas y lágrimas. la condujo a los Óscar. Su máxima rival ese año fue Doctor Zhivago, cuya protagonista era Julie Christie, y que ese año optaba, junto a Andrews, al premio a la Mejor actriz, pero por otro filme, Darling. Las dos actrices decidieron acudir juntas al acto que se celebró en el Santa Monica Civic Auditorium. Esa noche, el presentador anunció que la ganadora era Julie... Christie. Andrews había vencido el año anterior, factor que incidió en su derrota. No obstante, Andrews subió al escenario para recoger el Óscar al mejor director y el Óscar a la mejor película. Premios Premios Óscar * Ganadora del premio a la Mejor película. * Ganadora del premio al Mejor director: Robert Wise. * Ganadora del premio al Mejor montaje: William Reynolds. * Ganadora del premio a la Mejor banda sonora: Irwin Kostal. * Ganadora del premio al mejor sonido. * Candidatura a la Mejor actriz: Julie Andrews. * Candidatura a la Mejor actriz de reparto: Peggy Wood. * Candidatura a la Mejor dirección artística (color): Boris Leven (Dirección artística); Walter M. Scott y Ruby Levitt (Diseño de decorados). * Candidatura a la Mejor fotografía (color): Ted McCord. * Candidatura al Mejor diseño de vestuario (color): Dorothy Jeakins. Premios Globo de Oro * Ganadora del premio a la Mejor película de comedia o musical. * Ganadora del premio a la Mejor actriz de comedia o musical: Julie Andrews. * Candidatura a la Mejor actriz de reparto: Peggy Wood. * Candidatura al Mejor director: Robert Wise. Doblaje Esta película se dobló tanto los diálogos y canciones en los siguientes países en sus respectivos estrenos: * Alemania, * España, * Francia, * Italia. En los doblajes originales de España, Francia e Italia se doblaron todas las canciones salvo "How do you solve a problem like Maria?" y "Climb every mountain", que se mantuvieron en versión original con subtítulos para sus emisiones televisivas y para las ediciones en DVD (los temas principales, no los reprises que sí se doblaron al castellano, no en italiano que solamente se oía la música de fondo). En las últimas ediciones, tanto en Blue-ray como en DVD, se doblaron ambos temas en castellano e italiano con voces de cantantes actuales. La película fue cortada en Alemania en su estreno. Se cortó toda la parte del final. La película terminaba en el momento en que María y el Capitán se casaban, habiendo un brusco corte al terminar la boda con la palabra "Ende". En el año 2011, y con motivo de su 45 aniversario, se procedió en realizar un nuevo doblaje íntegro de diálogos y canciones en su versión alemana para su relanzamiento en Blu-ray y DVD, respetando el metraje original. Notas Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de 1965 Categoría:Películas musicales Categoría:Películas románticas Categoría:Películas dramáticas Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar Categoría:Películas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Largometrajes Categoría:Películas de 20th Century Fox